Super Eating
The power to eat massive quantities of food to no ill effect. Also Called * Bottomless Stomach * Hyper Eating * Perpetual Appetite Capabilities The user can eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect, this can extend into versions of Matter Ingestion. This power can be very useful, especially for those that possess an abnormal nature. Because of this, nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than that of normal, requiring more food in order to keep their strength up. Associations * Accelerated Metabolism * Consumption Healing * Consumptive Learning * Elemental Absorption * Enhanced Bite * Food Empowerment * Gluttony Embodiment * Gluttony Empowerment * Gluttony Inducement * Gut Storage * Infinite Digestive System * Matter Ingestion * Metal-Eating Growth Limitations *Despite being able to eat large quantities of food, there is a limit a user can consume before ill effects occur. *May develop an overeating disorder. *May not be immune to all food based illnesses. Known Users See Also: Big Eater. Gallery Cartoons/Comics Jughead.jpg|Jughead Jones (Archie Comics) Upchuck OV II.PNG|Gourmands (Ben 10) have pocket dimensions for stomachs, allowing them to ingest virtually anything and of any quantity, they can even devour entire planets! latest-6.jpeg|The Fang Gang (Mixels) Shaggy_and_Scooby_eating_a_huge_sandwich.png|Shaggy Rogers & Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Franchise) are textbook users of this ability. Steven amethyst 174x252.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe), as a gem, does not need to eat. Because of this, she can eat as much as she wants - whether any of it is edible or not - with little to no ill effects. BigBilly.png|Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls) of the Gangreen Gang Anime/Manga America eating.gif|America (Axis Powers Hetalia) The Glutton.jpg|Lilotto (Bleach) using "The Glutton" to eat the Soul Reapers. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) using "Glutoneria" to eat Hollows. Fma-gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) lives up to his name. Lionel first eats Katsudon.gif|Lionel (Isekai Shokudo) has developed an immense appetite for Katsudon… Lionel_eats_Katsudon.gif|…able to consume multiple servings at once. Taiga.jpg|Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basket) is a glutton and is able to eat at least five times a normal meal. Bonney eating.PNG|Jewelry Bonney (One Piece) was known as "Big Eater". File:Wapol_eating.jpg|Wapol (One Piece) eats pretty much anything at unlimited amounts, even a knife. D Eating.jpeg|Many D. Family members (One Piece) are shown to have big appetites. Tank man.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) appetite is immense to the point, he can devour massive amount of biscuits non stop for 11 hours. File:Big_Mom_Eats_Sweet_City.png|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin’s (One Piece) love for sweets gives her a destructive eating disorder. Every once in a while, she'll start to rampage in search of what she wants to eat. In this state, she will destroy everything in her path, even her own children. Charlotte Linlin 6th Birthday.png|At six years old, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) appetite went out of control to the point... Linlin birthday cannibalism aftermath.png|she accidentally ate Carmel and her friends of the Sheep's House. Ace_Sabo_Luffy_eats_Ramen.gif|As children, Ace, Sabo and Luffy (One Piece) were able to consume… Ramen_buffet_free.gif|…dozens bowls of ramen. Mamodo Appetite.jpeg|Mamodo (Zatch Bell!) have much greater appetites than humans. Their favorite food is fish. Video Game The_Fear.jpg|Due to his usage of a prototype stealth camo, the Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) is constantly hungry and must eat regularly. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshi (Super Mario), like all members of his species, has a bottomless belly and can eat virtually anything. The Glutton.png|Mr. Luggs (Luigi's Mansion) is a gluttonous ghost who prefers all-you-can-eat buffets rather than simply three meals a day. It is said he even ate himself to death and still wasn't satisfied. Kirby Inhale.png|Kirby (Kirby series) Enhanced Eating.PNG|Glutton (Valkyrie Crusade) Others castiel_eating.jpg|Castiel (Supernatural) has eaten burgers numbering in the "low hundreds" without signs of slowing down while under the influence of Famine. Monty Python mr. Creosote.jpg|Mr. Creosote (Monty Python) is infamous for being able to eat amounts of food beyond the limit of normal humans, usually vomiting the excess amount of food later on. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Eating Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers